Kaito Tomoe
Perfil * Nombre: '怪盗/ Kaito * '''Nombre Completo: '怪盗巴/ Tomoe Kaito * '''Apodos: '''Teukie, Omma pato, Ángel, Ángel sin alas, Special Leader * '''Profesión: Cantante, Compositor, Locutor de radio y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japon * Altura: 175cm * Peso: 62kg * Grupo sanguíneo: A * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Agencia: LM Entertainment Peliculas * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Curiosidades * Grupo: CF4 ** Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. * '''Debut: '''2002 * '''Fanclub:'' Angels. * '''Familia:' Madre, Padre (Fallecido) * Hobbie: 'Piano, componer y escuchar música, cantar y navegar por Internet. * '''Color favorito: ' Blanco. * '''Instrumentos: '''Piano, saxo y guitarra. * '''Idiomas: '''Japones ,Ingles,Español (Básico) * '''Personalidad: Curioso, creativo y exigente. Aunque es uno de los más alegres de CF4, en ocasiones es muy serio, sobre todo cuando tiene que cumplir su rol de líder. * Sufre de presión baja. * Estudio en la misma secundaria con KangTa, por lo que suelen ser cercanos * Es considerado como uno de los mejores líderes del A-Pop ya que protege mucho a sus Dongsaengs * Es Ambidiestro. * Su sueño de la infancia era ser abogado. * Su familia y sobre todo su padre siempre fueron muy estrictos con él. Su padre no aprobaba que él fuese cantante, pero ahora él es el mayor defensor de Kaito. * Su padre le enseñó un sin fin de cosas, es por eso que Kaito piensa que su padre se merece todo el respeto del mundo. * Tristemente su padre falleció por un accidente, cosa que lo devasto y ya no quería pisar los escenarios * Es admirado como líder por Nicholas y Makoto de Boys Generation, Jerall de Bright Music y Junko de SunMoon * El año 2006 tras una presentación, Kaito bebió un poco de zumo de naranja; resultó que el zumo había sido envenenado por un anti-fan y Kaito fue llevado de emergencia al hospital. Posteriormente, perdonó al anti-fan y quitó todo tipo de cargos en contra. * Sabe taekwondo y ganó un campeonato mundial de Hapkido cuando fue a la escuela primaria. * Es el Dancing King, siempre está en la lista de los mejores bailarines * Kaito siempre defiende a su compañero Jonhg, él nunca deja que nadie ni nada le haga daño. * Es un hombre orgulloso de su cuidad natal, para él es su mundo. * Ocupó el #4 lugar, entre los 5 ídolos masculinos, favoritos/preferidos por las chicas. * En febrero del 2010 fue anunciado que Kaito había sido elegido para dar en Japon el concierto póstumo de Michael Jackson. Viajó a Los Ángeles para trabajar con gente cercana a Jackson. * Participó en el programa "Kiss & Cry" de SBS en el 2011. * Es cercano al actor Kwon Sang Woo, con quien compartió roles en el drama Queen of Ambition. * El 24 de enero del 2014, un representante de LM Entertainment. reveló que el cantante donó cerca de 33,000 USD, a los Fondos Comunitarios. * En marzo del 2014, Yunho fue elegido como Embajador de "Japan Food for the Hungry International", una organización internacional de ayuda y desarrollo. * En noviembre del 2014, Kaito fue elegido como embajador promocional de la "Japan National Assembly Library". * Donó todos los ingresos que recibió de su participación en la película Ode to My Father, a la organización de caridad Green Umbrella Children's Fund (ChildFund Japon), para los niños en situación de pobreza. * Se cayo de un cuarto piso de un edificio cuando era pequeño, desde entonces no ha dejado estar en peligro. * Un representante de International Food for the Hungry 'indicó que se finalizó la construcción del Centro de Educación ''U know Yunho Center' en Bongo - Ghana, gracias a Kaito y a los miembros de su club de fans que enviaron constantemente donaciones. El centro recibirá a cerca de 200 estudiantes, brindándoles una educación y alimentación adecuada. * Participará el 3 de julio en la ceremonia de apertura de la Universiada Mundial Gwangju 2015 (Corea), como parte de un mini musical, que tendrá como objetivo el dar un mensaje positivo de esperanza a la juventud. * Se enlistó en la vigésimo sexta división de Gyeonggi-do el 21 de julio, donde llevará a cabo su entrenamiento básico militar durante 5 semanas * Kaito fue elegido lider de la 26° división de reclutas. * Durante la ceremonia de finalización del entrenamiento básico el 27 de agosto, Kaito recibió el premio al mejor recluta, premio que reconoce al recluta que ha mostrado la mejor diligencia y aptitud. * Luego de haber completado su entrenamiento básico militar, fue asignado a la 26º División de Infantería Mecanizada como parte de la banda militar. * Como parte de la banda militar, ha estado asistiendo a varios festivales de música organizados por el ejército, y participando en ellos como maestro de ceremonias (MC), instrumentista y/o cantante. * Kaito se convirtió en el modelo publicitario de la campaña de lectura 'Camp Reading', organizado por el Ministerio de Cultura, Deporte y Turismo, y patrocinado por el Ministerio de Defensa. * Con su dedicación y esfuerzo ha ganado el titulo Special Class Warrior ganando la admiración y respeto no solo de sus fans, sino también, de los ciudadanos. * Es muy Sentimental, hasta fue escogido por la LM como el que mas llora. * A inicios del 2016 salio el rumor de que el y Loana de sostenían una relación amorosa pero se dio a conocer la verdadera versión sobre este tema pues resulta que teuk participo en el programa 'Hidden Camera Battle - Game of Thrones' (Batalla Camara Oculta-Juego de Tronos) donde se enfrentaba y su objetivo era poner la mejor cámara oculta asi que se asocio con Mina y fingir que estaban saliendo y así poder engañar a todos. Galería Kaito 1-0.jpg Kaito 1.jpg Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ALider Categoría:ARapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1983 Categoría:Idol Categoría:LM Entertainment